


Молния и стекло, обточенное морем (Lightning and Sea Glass)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Caretaker John Watson, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fairly explicit sexual content, Frankenlock, Frankenstein AU, Frankenstein crossover, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Minor Violence, Mute Sherlock, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Protective John, Romance, Second Chances, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: Безумный профессор Мориарти и его помощник поневоле Джон Ватсон оживили мертвеца с великолепным результатом (как считает Джон). Но Мориарти отвергает свое творение, и Джону приходится бежать вместе с Созданием.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lightning and Sea Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900213) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



Над замком грохотала буря, молнии разрезали полночное небо яркими зигзагами. Джон взглянул на лежавший на столе труп, почти полностью покрытый простыней — виднелись только кончики пальцев рук и ног. Тело окружали провода, трубки, стеклянные колбы, и все это было соединено с огромной машиной, сплошь состоящей из циферблатов, ручек и витков проволоки.

Профессор Мориарти с безумным взглядом бормотал и налаживал различные устройства, то и дело поглядывая на отверстие в крыше.

— Сегодня, Ватсон. Это случится сегодня ночью. Я чувствую это нутром, — Мориарти, маниакально улыбаясь, пронесся мимо Джона. — Я одержу победу. Я сокрушу смерть!

Мориарти выглядел совершенно сошедшим с ума, и Джон промолчал, осторожно отходя с пути мечущегося профессора. То, что они делали, было неправильным, и Джон знал это. Существовали легенды о нежити, зомби и вампирах, которые питались за счет живых. Мориарти был уверен, что сможет вдохнуть жизнь в мертвеца. Он искал вечности, как алхимики искали золото.

Через каменные стены пробился мощный раскат грома, и Мориарти злобно захихикал:

— Ты слышал? Скоро! С дороги, тупица!

Джон отошел подальше и посмотрел на тело на столе. Взгляд задержался на неприкрытой простыней кисти с длинными, артистичными пальцами. Он сам выкопал тело, которому принадлежали эти руки. Музыкант. Скрипач, умерший от чахотки.

Кисти были пришиты к рукам, торсу и ногам другого тела, которое они извлекли из могилы вместе с Мориарти. Молодой человек двадцати лет, моряк, умерший вдали от дома, высокий и гибкий, с сильными мышцами. Правый его бицепс украшала татуировка черепа с перекрещенными костями — скорее, бравада, чем принадлежность к пиратскому братству.

Он упал мертвым на улице — дыра в сердце, о которой никто не знал, убила его в расцвете лет. Голову он, к сожалению, при падении разбил о булыжную мостовую, а ноги были перебиты проехавшей по нему в темноте каретой. Джон извлек сердце, тщательно изучил дырку в перегородке между двумя половинами, затем вшил на его место новое сердце человека тридцати лет, одинокого, немного чудаковатого философа, владельца маленькой типографии.

Ноги были взяты у работяги, привыкшего ходить на большие расстояния в поисках работы. Он и представить себе не мог, что порез на руке нагноится, отравит его кровь и сведет в могилу.

Джон знал почти каждый дюйм тела — бледного и совершенно сохранного. Он касался, изучал и восхищался сложным рисунком вен на руках, редкими темными волосами на груди, округлыми ягодицами, мягким членом между стройными бедрами, длинными пальцами. Джон видел все, кроме лица.

Джон отвел взгляд, преисполнившись к самому себе отвращением. Он никогда не хотел осквернять мертвых. Он был студентом-медиком, исследователем человеческого тела и его недугов. Он стремился помогать и исцелять, но в одночасье на семью посыпались несчастья. Отец, пьяница и игрок, бесславно умер около таверны под копытами перепуганной лошади. Потом выяснилось, что он влез в долги. Мать и сестра вынуждены были искать работу вдали от дома, а Джон покинул университет.

Существовали способы одновременно заработать деньги и изучить анатомию. Джон знал, что медицинские школы не брезговали принимать таинственные большие ящики под покровом ночи, поэтому, подождав один вечер, осторожно подошел к «поставщику» и предложил ему сильную спину и ловкие руки. Вскоре он, вооруженный лопатой и фонарем, копал ночью шесть футов сырой кладбищенской земли.

Это временно, говорил себе Джон. Нужно только заработать деньги на обучение и жилье, потом все это прекратится. Свои грехи он будет отрабатывать служением врачом.

Однажды безлунной ночью рядом со свежей могилой появился профессор Мориарти, соблазнивший Джона перспективами науки, прогресса и денег, и Джон ступил на скользкую почву безумия воскрешения мертвецов.

Взгляд Джона вернулся к телу. Телам, поправил он себя, сшитым из останков нескольких неудачливых бедняг. Он еще не видел его целиком. Поиск неповрежденной головы оказался более трудным, чем предполагалось, но Мориарти откуда-то достал ее и заперся на насколько дней, нанося на свое творение последние штрихи.

Сегодняшним вечером ожидалась буря, и Мориарти вызвал Джона в качестве помощника. Он хотел использовать силу молнии, чтобы вдохнуть жизнь в труп. К тому моменту, как разразилась гроза, Джон сделал все требуемые приготовления, и теперь ему оставалось только смотреть и быть свидетелем безумства гения. Джон ненавидел Мориарти. И себя за то, что участвовал в этом.

Мориарти, напряженный, как струна, стоял рядом со своей машиной, не отрывая глаз от неба над головой. Внезапная ослепительная вспышка и треск заставили Джона отвернуться и рефлекторно втянуть голову в плечи. Волоски на руках и затылке встали дыбом, кожу закололо.

Мориарти снова засмеялся и хлопнул в ладоши. «Даааа», — пропел он и что-то забормотал под нос, приближаясь к столу.

Джон стоял, застыв, и наблюдал за разворачивающимся действом, как за кошмарным сном. Над замком били молнии, гремел гром, сквозь отверстие в крыше капал холодный дождь. Джон не сводил глаз с пальцев, видных из-под белой простыни.

Они пошевелились. Дернулись. Джон мог в этом поклясться. Он посмотрел на Мориарти.

— Профессор?.. — с сомнением начал он.

— Вот, видел? — крикнул Мориарти, рванувшись к столу и срывая простыню.

Тяжелыми, словно свинцовыми, ногами, Джон сделал шаг, не в силах отвести взгляда. На столе лежало обнаженное тело, голову венчала копна непослушных черных волос, грудь и руки были белыми, как снег, ноги прикрывала простыня. Пальцы сжимались, ребра с ужасным хрипом поднимались и опадали.

— Я сделал это… — хрипло прошептал Мориарти. — Оно живое!

Труп повернул голову в сторону, сотрясаясь в мелких судорогах. Джон уставился на синеватые губы — пухлые и идеально очерченные, орлиный нос, высокие скулы. Черные швы на шее и запястьях и уродливая рана на груди растягивались, но не расходились и не кровоточили. Пусть тело было сколочено из кусков, Джон находил его красивым и сбалансированным, словно оживший эскиз художника.

Тело перестало дрожать и успокоилось. Собрав все мужество, Джон подошел ближе и взглянул на странное лицо, а Мориарти щупал запястье создания в поисках пульса.

Темные ресницы покоились над пепельно-бледными щеками, губы слегка приоткрылись. «Этот человек когда-то был очень красив», — подумал Джон, и его накрыло волной жалости. Жизнь, оборванная на взлете.

Глаза открылись. Джон захлебнулся воздухом и сделал шаг назад, коснувшись пальцев, которые судорожно схватили его за рубашку.

Существо сделало глубокий вдох, прозвучавший как предсмертный хрип, дикий взгляд остановился на Джоне и замер в ужасе.

— Боже мой, — выдохнул Мориарти. — Оно живет!

Джон едва услышал эти слова, так громко в ушах ревела кровь. Он в шоке и изумлении смотрел на воскресший труп. Глаза у создания были самого необычного цвета, который он видел в жизни — синий, зеленый, золотой. Джон в ужасе стоял, как соляной столп, ошеломленный красотой существа, лежащего перед ним на прозекторском столе.

**************

Несколько часов прошло, как в тумане, пока Мориарти возился, измерял и обследовал существо. Оно было слишком слабым и не могло сесть. Взгляд его был настороженным и испуганным. Оно то с беспокойством смотрело на профессора, то, с подозрением, на Джона.

Джон стоял рядом, записывая в книжку с кожаным переплетом данные, которые Мориарти выкрикивал о зрачках, рефлексах и частоте дыхания. В какой-то момент Джон протер глаза, почти падая с ног. Он не мог поверить, что эта вещь — это полусущество — было живым. Перед его глазами случилась своего рода магия. Или все же наука? Вера в черную магию и древние ритуалы почти исчезла, но теперь возникали сомнения.

Оно не говорило. Не издавало никаких звуков, кроме затрудненного дыхания, которое с каждой минутой становилось все спокойнее. Мориарти наконец расправил плечи и выпрямился.

— На сегодняшний вечер хватит. Завтра продолжим.

Он вытянул из-под стола цепь и обмотал вокруг лодыжки существа.

— На всякий случай, если вздумаешь побродить. Ватсон, ты займешь соседнюю спальню. Буди меня сразу же, если что-то изменится.

— Да, сэр.

Мориарти вышел из лаборатории, и Джон медленно встал. Существо смотрело на него глазами загнанного зверя. Ведомый порывом, Джон накрыл существо простыней, чтобы обеспечить хоть какое подобие приватности и теплоты, если, конечно, это имело значение.

— Я вернусь, — сказал Джон тихо. — Не волнуйся. — Он немного постоял и вышел, сражаясь с затапливающей его виной.

**************

В течение следующих нескольких дней существо медленно набирало силы. Постепенно оно смогло сесть, встать, сделать несколько шагов. Оно ело хлеб кусочками, пило воду из чашки, держа ее дрожащими руками. Оно напоминало Джону малыша, который учится ходить, или новорожденного жеребенка, пытающегося справиться со своими длинными конечностями.

Сначала существо легко пугалось громких звуков, ярких огней и резких движений, но, по мере того как постепенно узнавало окружающее, становилось спокойнее, хотя оставалось по-прежнему настороженным.

Джон был впечатлен прогрессом, но Мориарти — нет. Он все больше злился на отсутствие координации и неспособность говорить.

— Оно едва ли лучше животного, — презрительно ухмылялся Мориарти, разочарованный результатами попыток заставить существо сказать хоть одно слово. — Немое, неуклюжее, глупое чудовище! — Он схватил со стола мензурку и швырнул ее в каменную стену. Стекло разлетелось, а Джон и существо испуганно съежились.

— Я могу сделать лучше. Я знаю, что поменять, — бормотал Мориарти, вышагивая по кругу. — Мы начнем снова, отрегулируем соотношение…

— Сэр, — прервал его Джон. — При всем уважении к вам, думаю, ему нужно больше времени. Он — как ребенок, учится и познает мир. Он уже многого достиг…

— Я не спрашивал вашего мнения, мистер Ватсон, — холодно ответил Мориарти. — Я не собираюсь тратить свое драгоценное время, чтобы учить чудовище-идиота думать и говорить. Я могу создать человека, уже полностью сформированного и умного. Мы уничтожим эту неудачную попытку и начнем заново.

Джон уставился на безумца.

— Но, сэр… он же только учится. У него, очевидно, есть интеллект, и…

Мориарти поднял руку, лицо его потемнело.

— Это монстр!

Джон взглянул на существо, лежащее на столе с прикованной ногой. Существо переводило взгляд с Мориарти на Джона, темные швы выделялись на белоснежной коже.

— Оно… он… понимает нас, — повторил Джон. — Дайте ему лишь время…

— Достаточно! Я принял решение, — лицо Мориарти исказила зловещая ухмылка. — Взгляни на себя, Ватсон. Ты жалеешь эту мерзость, хочешь ее вылечить, желаешь поиграть во врача. Лучше повнимательней присмотрись к своей неполноценной морали, мой мальчик, прежде чем судить меня.

Джон резко вздохнул, эти слова задели его за живое.

— Сегодня вечером ты должен избавиться от этой вещи, или не получишь от меня ни фартинга. Понятно?

Джон резко кивнул и сжал кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить бесчувственного ублюдка.

Мориарти выбежал из лаборатории, оставив Джона наедине с существом. Джон медленно оглянулся и встретился взглядом с сине-зелеными глазами. В них было понимание. В ловушке тела, которое существо еще не могло полностью контролировать, жил разум.

Джон чувствовал свою вину в том, что причинил страдания этому полусуществу. Он должен был что-то сделать, искупить свои ошибки.

Джон сделал шаг вперед и положил руку на прохладное плечо.

— Я помогу тебе, — сказал Джон, глядя прямо в эти глаза. — Со мной ты будешь в безопасности.


	2. Chapter 2

Джон бросился в городок, запихнул в сумку свою одежду, стащил для создания пару мягких брюк и просторную белую бумажную рубашку с соседской веревки для сушки белья. Прихватил из таверны на углу высокие сапоги и черный плащ с капюшоном. Одежда должна была скрыть жуткие швы и шрамы. Нанял извозчика до замка Мориарти и попросил его подождать, пока спешно помогал существу одеться.

Джон с беспокойством огляделся, пока они ковыляли по лестницам и выходили к экипажу. Кучер взглянул на них с подозрением.

— Он болеет, — отрезал Джон, залезая в экипаж. — Вперед!

Существо смотрело в окно на деревья и вечернее небо, цепляясь за кожаное сиденье, когда новые звуки, запахи и картины переполняли его восприятие.

Джон обеспокоенно покусывал палец, надеясь, что выбранная им гостиница на окраине городка обеспечит им убежище, пока не станет ясно, что делать дальше. Мориарти придет в ярость, обнаружив, что Джон не вернулся, и взбесится до крайности, узнав, что он пощадил монстра.

Монстр. Джон посмотрел на сидящее напротив существо. В вечернем свете, в одежде оно выглядело как молодой человек. Серьезно больной молодой человек, но очень человеческий.

Спустя час они прибыли в гостиницу. Вечер был темным, в гостинице толпились люди, никто не обратил внимания на новых гостей. Джон заплатил кучеру, перекинул сумку через плечо и протянул руку своему явно хворому товарищу.

— Просто не поднимай голову, — тихо сказал Джон, надеясь, что существо поймет его. — Я договорюсь о комнате, где мы сможем отдохнуть.

Существо прислонилось к стене в темном углу, скрыв лицо под капюшоном, пока Джон ворковал с хозяйкой и любезно ей улыбался, пытаясь повыгодней снять комнату. Скудные сбережения следовало расходовать как можно экономней.

— Что с вашим другом? — спросила хозяйка, кивнув в сторону существа.

— Сильно устал. Плохо переносит путешествия. Не могли бы вы прислать нам немного бульона и хлеба? Пару пинт эля?

— Посмотрю, что можно сделать, — хозяйка подошла к стойке и взяла ключ. — Номер семь, голубчик.

Джон еще раз улыбнулся и направился к другу, чтобы помочь тому подняться по лестнице на третий этаж.

— Ведите себя хорошо, ребятки, — подмигнула хозяйка.

Джон чуть не сошел с ума от волнения, пока они не добрались до комнаты и не оказались в безопасности. Джон сразу запер дверь, потом помог существу сесть на кровать.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Джон присел на корточки перед созданием. Он беспокоился, что швы могут разойтись, что плоть может разложиться. Один бог знает, что могло случиться. — Мне нужно тебя осмотреть, можно? — Джон взял создание за руку и посмотрел на него, ожидая разрешения.

Его встретили тишиной и бесстрастным взглядом. Джон воспринял это как согласие и осторожно сдвинул манжеты рубашки, чтобы взглянуть на швы на запястьях. К его облегчению, швы были в порядке. Сглотнув, Джон потянулся к воротнику. Швы на длинной шее тоже были чистыми и неповрежденными.

Джон приложил два пальца к точке пульса на горле. Сначала он ничего не почувствовал. Закрыв глаза, сконцентрировался и стал ждать. Через какое-то время пальцы ощутили едва заметный слабый удар, затем другой. Джон опустился на пятки и посмотрел в эти будоражащие глаза.

— Ты либо волшебство, либо научное чудо, — тихо сказал Джон. — Но что мне с тобой делать?

Существо молча смотрело на него. Потом медленно подняло руку и прижало пальцы к губам, развернуло ладонью к Джону. Тот улыбнулся, странно тронутый этим жестом.

— Приму это в качестве благодарности. Спасибо.

В дверь постучали, Джон встал. Молодая горничная принесла поднос с супом, хлебом и элем. Джон поставил его на деревянный столик.

— Нам надо поесть, — сказал он, указывая на свой рот.

Существо повторило движение, и Джон почувствовал проблеск надежды.

*************

Джон провел эту ночь в компании самого странного спутника. Это было обескураживающе, мягко говоря, лежать так близко к получеловеку. Существо лежало на спине, словно прикованное к лабораторному столу, и почти не шевелилось. Джон устроился на краю кровати, то засыпая, то выныривая из сна при каждом шорохе и звуке, думая, что пришел Мориарти.

Проснувшись перед рассветом, Джон увидел, что существо лежит к нему лицом. Ночью оно, видимо, перевернулось на бок и сейчас лежало с руками, сложенными под подбородком, закрытыми глазами, и, казалось, едва дышало. Джон воспользовался возможностью изучить это лицо и поразмышлять, кем был этот человек, где он жил и с кем.

Он впился взглядом в чувственный рот, всего в нескольких дюймах от его собственного. Наверное, эти бледные губы будут прохладными. Возник соблазн проследить их пальцем, изучить текстуру, почувствовать слабую струйку дыхания.

Если бы все было по-другому — совсем, совсем по-другому — если бы Джон увидел это лицо на улице, на базаре или в таверне, он нашел бы повод приблизиться, начать разговор, купить эль, посмотреть, куда все это приведет…

Взгляд Джона опустился к швам на шее и ниже, к видневшейся под рубашкой груди. Захотелось еще раз прикоснуться к этому телу, увидеть шрам на ребрах, под которыми медленно билось сердце.

Джон закрыл глаза, пытаясь укротить безумные мысли. В теле существа не было тепла, оно не реагировало на прикосновения, и даже пульс не ускорился. Джон отвернулся от не дающего ему покоя лица, поэтому не увидел глаз, которые открылись и уставились ему в затылок.

Следующие несколько дней прошли спокойно. Джон и существо разработали систему примитивного общения жестами. Еда. Питье. Иди. Жди. Я. Ты. Спать.

Джон иногда спускался вниз, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у хозяйки. Он сообщал, что другу становится лучше. На третий вечер Джон сидел один в пабе, пил эль и размышлял о возможности своровать две лошади и ехать по сельской местности, скрываясь в лесах и сараях. Но куда? В большой город? В пустынные северные земли? Как они выживут? Сможет ли существо когда-либо говорить и действовать самостоятельно?

Джон опустил голову, горечь и отчаяние наполнили его грудь.

На стол упала тень, и Джон, подняв голову, увидел стальные глаза человека с острым носом и тонкими губами. Тот был одет в черный костюм, в отсветах пламени сияли золотые часы.

— Вы выглядите, как человек в сложном положении, — сказал пришелец сдержанно. — Возможно, я могу вам помочь.

Джон моргнул.

— Не думаю, что вы можете помочь.

Человек положил руки в перчатках на лакированную ручку зонтика.

— Я слышал, ваш друг болен. У меня есть опыт в этих вопросах.

— Ему не нужен врач, — осторожно ответил Джон.

— Я не врач, — мужчина слабо улыбнулся.

— Послушайте, спасибо за предложение, но я действительно не думаю…

Мужчина выдвинул стул и сел напротив Джона.

— Присоединюсь к вам, если не возражаете, — он положил руки на стол.

Джон посмотрел на него с подозрением.

— Чего вы хотите?

— Хочу помочь вам решить проблему.

В голове Джона замелькали подозрения.

— С какой стати?

— У нас может быть взаимный интерес, мистер Ватсон.

Джон побледнел, а мужчина продолжил.

— Я слежу за вами несколько дней. Знаю ваше имя, знаю, что вы работали у профессора. Знаю, что путешествуете с необычным спутником.

Джон молчал, кровь холодела в его жилах.

— Вам нечего бояться, — успокоил его незнакомец. — Я просто хочу помочь.

— Как? Что вы можете сделать? — спросил Джон напряженно.

Мужчина поизучал швы на своих перчатках.

— Вы верите в древние ритуалы, мистер Ватсон.

Джон заколебался.

— Вряд ли.

— Ладно, а я верю. Совершенно твердо. Именно так я вас и нашел.

Джон впился в собеседника взглядом.

— Кто вы? Зачем мне все это говорите?

Мужчина наклонился, лицо его стало очень серьезным.

— Я пришел сюда, потому что думаю, что вы путешествуете с очень важным для меня человеком, — его глаза на мгновение затуманились печалью. — Вернее, с тем, что от него осталось. — Его взгляд снова стал стальным. — Не так давно исчез мой брат, я ищу его. Некоторые знаки привели меня к вам.

— Какие знаки? — Джон говорил резко и взволнованно. Хотелось бежать, но он чувствовал себя в ловушке.

— Я практикую магию, — ответил мужчина. — Нас осталось очень мало… Мой младший брат, однако, занялся наукой. Он был ученым, специалистом в химии. И очень безрассудным. Мы все время спорили об этом… — вздохнул он, потом, наконец, посмотрел на Джона. — Единственное доказательство, которое я могу вам предложить, это описание моего брата — темные вьющиеся волосы, острые скулы, глаза цвета изменчивого моря. Теперь, пожалуйста, отведите меня к нему…

***********

Джон вошел в комнату, мужчина следовал за ним. Существо сидело у окна, глядя на улицу сквозь щель в занавесках. Джон тихо закрыл дверь.

— Я привел друга, — сказал он осторожно, надеясь, что не совершил еще одну ужасную ошибку.

При звуке голоса существо повернулось и посмотрело на незнакомца.

— Это мистер… не знаю вашего имени.

— Холмс, — выдохнул человек едва слышно. Сделал шаг вперед. — Господи… — он пошатнулся и опустился на колени, протягивая руку брату. — Это я, Майкрофт.

Существо не выказало никаких признаков узнавания, только смотрело на Джона, ожидая указаний.

— Оно не… он не говорит, — объяснил Джон. — Не знаю, что именно он понимает.

Майкрофт опустил руку.

— Расскажите, что сделал профессор. Как ему это удалось.

Джон сдержанно объяснил стремление Мориарти бросить вызов смерти, рассказал про тела, молнию, приказе уничтожить то, что он счел монстром. Рассказывая, Джон не знал, куда деться от стыда за себя самого.

— Как умер мой брат? — тихо спросил Майкрофт.

— Не знаю, Мориарти нашел тело и мне ничего не рассказывал.

Майкрофт снова вздохнул и посмотрел на знакомое лицо.

— Шерлок… Прости, что меня не было рядом, когда ты во мне нуждался больше всего в жизни.

«Шерлок», — повторил про себя Джон это необычное имя.

— Я никогда не сталкивался с полужизнью такого рода. Работа черных сил, — тихо добавил Майкрофт и посмотрел на Джона, — вы должны помочь мне.

Под тяжестью возложенного на него бремени Джон отвел глаза.

— Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы изменить его нынешнее состояние. Нужно только время, — с сожалением сказал Майкрофт. — Но я могу предложить безопасное убежище. У нашей семьи есть усадьба неподалеку от моря. Несколько часов пути, совершенно уединенное место. Дом нашей бабушки… мы ездили к ней летом, когда были детьми. Может, это место пробудит в брате воспоминания.

Майкрофт снял часы, положил на ладонь Шерлока и накрыл их его пальцами.

— Это часы нашего отца. Возьми, может, они помогут тебе вспомнить.

Шерлок с любопытством осмотрел часы и поднес к уху. Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на него и повернулся к Джону.

— Завтра я пришлю экипаж, который отвезет вас в коттедж. Там будет все необходимое. Взамен вы станете его опекуном и компаньоном. Согласны?

Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, который гладил пальцем корпус часов и хмурил лоб. Возможно, он что-то вспоминал, может быть, однажды ему удастся вырваться из своего безмолвного круга. Джон был обязан дать этому шанс. Он перевел взгляд на Майкрофта, ощущая, что невидимые нити, связывающие его с существом — с Шерлоком — затягиваются.

— Согласен.


	3. Chapter 3

Коттеджик оказался небольшим, но опрятным. Он состоял из открытой кухни, гостиной и двух спален по бокам от нее. В домике были запасены дрова, еда и свежее постельное белье, видимо, Майкрофт успел предупредить об их прибытии.

Войдя в коттедж, впервые за несколько недель Джон смог вздохнуть полной грудью. Он смотрел, как Шерлок медленно шел по комнатам, касаясь стула или узора на занавеске, останавливаясь у окон. Он снова задумался о том, что же помнил Шерлок, и готов был отдать все, чтобы узнать, что происходит у него в голове.

Через несколько дней в коттедж доставили несколько больших сундуков. В одном была одежда для двоих, в другом — книги — от элементарных учебников до монографий по химии, ручки, чернила, бумага, несколько грифельных досок и мел.

— Похоже, мне придется стать твоим учителем, — сказал Джон, перебирая привезенные вещи. Неплохая идея. Если Шерлок сможет научиться читать и писать, он сможет расширять знания и общаться, и, может быть, когда-нибудь…

Когда-нибудь что? Джон не знал. Он взглянул на Шерлока, который водил мелом по доске, экспериментируя с линиями. Джон уже привык к его мертвенно-бледной коже и швам, резковатым движениям. Для Джона Шерлок был потрясающим и невероятным, но для чужих глаз — выродком, неуклюжим уродом.

Пошло к черту мнение остальных! Джон взял доску и мел и нарисовал букву «А».

— Начнем с алфавита, ладно?

****************

Шерлок оказался необычайно способным учеником. Либо уроки возрождали прежние знания, либо Шерлок был очень талантливым. Возможно, было справедливо и то, и другое. Он быстро впитывал информацию и много внимания уделял тренировкам, учась держать пальцами ручку, развивая мелкую моторику и координацию движений. Он по-прежнему молчал, но письмо дало ему возможность выражать мысли.

Джон наблюдал за развитием Шерлока с медицинским интересом, отмечая нарастание ловкости и координации, улучшение интеллекта. Видимо, нервы и клетки возрождались или иным образом адаптировались к хозяину. Он видел появившуюся грацию движений Шерлока, искру в глазах, в которых светилось нетерпеливое желание знать и действовать, и растущий интерес к изучению пяти чувств.

Он частенько был свидетелем, как Шерлок гладил разные предметы — прохладное оконное стекло, мягкий мех бездомной кошки, песок и гальку на пляже перед домиком. Пробовал соленую морскую воду, сладкий сахар, горький кофе, нюхал мыло, траву и чернила, слушал ветер, волны и дождь, всматривался в пестрые закаты, звездные ночи и мерцание пламени.

Поэтому Джон не удивился, когда однажды вечером, оторвавшись от письма, которое он писал Майкрофту, обнаружил, что Шерлок изучающе на него смотрит. Джон последовал за его взглядом, пытаясь понять, что заинтересовало Шерлока.

Шерлок медленно протянул руку и накрыл ею запястье Джона. Тот издал было тихий протестующий возглас, но замолк, позволяя холодным пальцам ощупать синевато-зеленые вены, где бился пульс.

Шерлок выпустил запястье Джона и медленно откинулся на спинку стула. Коснулся своего собственного запястья и нахмурился, ощутив разницу. Посмотрел на Джона с ясным вопросом во взгляде «Что я такое?»

Джон смотрел на него, подыскивая непростой ответ.

— Шерлок, — наконец сказал он. — Что ты помнишь?

Шерлок взял мел и доску, всегда лежавшие рядом.

«Фрагменты. Тарелки с синими цветами. Созвездия. Музыка в голове. Море».

Джон прочитал список.

— Ты помнишь свою семью? Брата Майкрофта?

Шерлок немного подумал. «Большой дом. Рыжая собака. Кто-то спускается по лестнице».

Джон кивнул.

— Думаю, со временем ты вспомнишь больше. Ты уже достиг больших успехов.

Шерлок стер слова, написал новые, снова стер их в волнении. Внезапно встал, чуть не опрокинув стул, и вышел из дома.

— Подожди! Шерлок! — окликнул его Джон. Он смотрел в окно, как Шерлок шел по тропинке к воде, где часто проводил время в одиночестве. Джон вздохнул, тяжело опустился в кресло и взял перо, чтобы дописать письмо. Шерлок стал себя осознавать. И понял, что он иной.

Прошло еще несколько недель, в течение которых Шерлок резко продвинулся в знаниях. Он все больше погружался в себя, часто исчезая на несколько часов. Джон время от времени поглядывал на него, наблюдая, как тот читает книгу, подперев рукой голову, или пишет письмо Майкрофту, на несколько мгновений забываясь и погружаясь в междумирье.

Как-то вечером Шерлок уже ушел в свою комнату, а Джон задержался за книгой. Наконец, он встал, потянулся, взял пустую чайную чашку и направился к кухне. Проходя мимо спальни Шерлока, заглянул в приоткрытую дверь, уловив движение в свете свечей.

Картина перед глазами заставила его замереть. Шерлок стоял без рубашки перед зеркалом и разглядывал собственное отражение. Провел рукой по стежкам на шее, вниз к красному рубцу на груди. Медленно повернулся, чтобы рассмотреть татуировку на плече. Едва коснулся рисунка, словно лаская его, скользнул пальцами к локтю, груди, ребрам, соскам и снова к шее.

Джон был ошеломлен чувственностью его движений, игрой теней на мышцах и костях, мерцанием темных кудрей. Он невольно сделал шаг вперед.

Шерлок поднял глаза и в зеркале увидел Джона, стоящего в дверях. Время остановилось. Решение возникло само собой — больше от эмоций, чем от разума. Джон сделал еще шаг и поставил чашку на деревянный комод, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала.

Ноги сами донесли его до цели. Ведомый инстинктом, не анализируя свои действия, он вытащил рубашку из штанов и стащил с плеч. Молча бросил на пол. Часто задышал под вопросительным взглядом Шерлока. Потянулся к его руке и поднес ее к своей груди, позволяя Шерлоку исследовать свое тело, как только что собственное. Пусть тот увидит, какие они похожие и какие разные. Джон чувствовал, что должен дать это Шерлоку после того, как изучал и сшивал его тело в лаборатории, самому стать экспериментом, образцом под микроскопом кончиков пальцев своего Создания.

Шерлок, казалось, понял его намерения. Скользнул ладонью по груди, ощупывая волоски и контуры мышц. Другой рукой стал изучать шею, плечи, изгибы талии и поясницы, позвоночник, лопатки, затылок.

Джон глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, отдаваясь любознательным касаниям пальцев, подрагивая от их холода. Он чувствовал, как сердце начинает ускоряться, а естество — возбуждаться. Еще раз вздохнул, стараясь удержать руки неподвижными.

Кончики пальцев коснулись висков, мягко очертили щеки и нос, пробежались по губам. Открыв глаза, Джон встретил устремленный на него взгляд цвета штормового моря и увидел в нем желание и смелое любопытство, вынудившее его снова взять руку Шерлока и положить ее на выпуклость в брюках. Шерлок согнул пальцы, наблюдая за реакцией на прикосновение. Потом без колебаний расстегнул брюки Джона, высвободил его член и накрыл ладонью. Погладил один раз, другой, чувствуя, как тот наливается в руке. С губ Джона слетел слабый стон.

— Как хорошо, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Как хорошо! — Не в силах сопротивляться дольше, он положил руки на талию Шерлока.

Шерлок дернул брюки вниз, и Джон снял их вместе с носками, оставшись голым в свете свечей. Шерлок подошел ближе, провел ладонями по округлостям его зада, обвел бедра, проверяя их упругость. Джон толкнулся навстречу Шерлоку, уткнувшись ему в пах и ощутив там твердость. Возможно, он тоже возбужден, подумал Джон отстраненно, погрузившись в туман наслаждения от прикосновения руки, ласкавшей его член.

Вцепившись Шерлоку в бедра, Джон отдался стонам и толчкам, не заботясь о том, что Шерлок изучает его сокровенные реакции, его вздохи и дрожь, открытую отрешенность, потом дыхание его прервалось, ноги подкосились, и семя брызнуло на кожу Шерлока горячими белыми струями.

Джон пытался восстановить дыхание, в изумлении смотря на Шерлока, который провел пальцами по молочного цвета жидкости на животе и поднес их к губам, пробуя на вкус.

В дымке головокружения Джон опустился на край кровати. Шерлок толкнул его спиной на матрас и лег рядом.

— Мне остаться? — спросил Джон. Шерлок кивнул, медленно пальцем выводя на его груди буквы. «Т-Е-П-Л-О».

********************

На следующий день Джон составлял список покупок, которые надо было сделать в деревне, находившейся в получасе ходьбы от поместья, как перед его глазами появилась грифельная доска.

— Что у тебя? — Джон взял доску и прочел.

«Поплавай со мной».

— Плавать? Но вода очень холодная!

Шерлок нетерпеливо ткнул пальцем в доску.

— Ладно, хорошо, только кое-что сначала сделаю.

Вскоре они шли по скалистому пляжу к заливчику, в котором были тихими даже самые большие волны. Сняв одежду, сложили ее рядом с полотенцами и шерстяным одеялом.

Шерлок нырнул первым, а Джон входил медленно, проклиная холод. Взвизгнул, когда мокрая рука схватила его за запястье и затащила в воду. С воплями выпрямился и протер глаза. Двинулся дальше, высматривая в волнах пакостника.

Он увидел Шерлока в нескольких ярдах, сверкающего дьявольской улыбкой, и быстро поплыл к нему, стремясь окунуть в порядке возмездия, но почувствовал, что его схватили за ногу и снова потащили в глубину. Оба вынырнули, смеясь, и стали в шутку бороться. Потом, утомившись, поплыли к берегу. На мелкой воде встали на песчаное дно и стали покачиваться в мягких волнах.

Джон улыбнулся, вспомнив прошлую ночь, когда они перешли во что-то новое и неизвестное, что не требовало слов или размышлений. Обнял Шерлока и прижал его к себе. Под водой шрамы были не видны, а кожа была одинаково прохладной.

Джону было плевать на различия. Он провел пальцем по подбородку Шерлока, обвил его икры ногой, обнял рукой за шею и привлек в поцелуй. Губы Шерлока были удивительно мягкими. Вкус соли и рев волн переполнили чувства Джона. Он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось вечно — легкие тела, покачивающиеся в волнах, плечи с каплями воды, мокрые волосы, взгляды, ищущие губы и дразнящие языки, но мышцы заныли от холода, и пришлось отстраниться.

— Я замерз, — с неохотой признался он.

Шерлок кивнул, и они поплыли к пляжу. Джон схватил полотенце, энергично растер руки и ноги, вытер волосы и начал быстро одеваться. Завернувшись в одеяло, смотрел, как Шерлок неторопливо вытирался, не чувствуя холода, потом накинул на плечи полотенце, надел брюки и сел рядом. Джон наклонился к нему, почти забыв, что смысла согреваться друг об друга не было.

— Можно мне спросить… — начал он неловко. — Ты чувствуешь… удовольствие?

Шерлок дернул уголком рта и кивнул.

— А раньше… ты был с кем-нибудь?

Шерлок, казалось, призадумался. Написал пальцем на сыром песке: «Да. А ты?»

Джон улыбнулся.

— Пару раз от силы, — он посерьезнел и посмотрел в глаза Шерлоку. — То, как ты дотронулся до меня прошлой ночью… Я хочу сделать это с тобой, доставить тебе удовольствие. — Он погладил Шерлока по бедру.

Шерлок посмотрел на него, словно взвешивая возможности, и ответил без слов, наклонившись и накрыв губы Джона мягким поцелуем. «Да».

Позже, в спальне Шерлока, ноги сплетались в тенях, пальцы прослеживали сухожилия и швы, губы находили тайные местечки на влажной и соленой коже, тихие стоны удовольствия струились в чернильных складках тьмы.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон проснулся и увидел, что Шерлок пристально на него смотрит. Сквозь окна брезжил синеватый рассвет. Он повернулся на бок, коснувшись при этом ногами ног Шерлока.

— Пойдем со мной сегодня в деревню, — лениво произнес Джон, поглаживая ступню Шерлока. Взгляд Шерлока затуманился, но он отрицательно покачал головой.

— Пойдем, это ненадолго.

Шерлок снова покачал головой. Взяв доску, написал несколько предложений. «Я встречал людей, когда гулял. Они меня испугались».

Джон попытался успокоить его.

— Все будет хорошо, ты же не можешь вечно сидеть дома.

Шерлок потеребил мел, подумал и снова написал.

«Почему ты остался со мной?»

Прямота вопроса застала Джона врасплох. Он выбирал между ответами: «потому что это мой долг», «потому что я обещал твоему брату». Наконец остановился на правде.

— Потому что я хочу этого.

«От меня тебе будут лишь неприятности».

— Неправда.

«Все вокруг видят во мне монстра».

— Ты не монстр! — с жаром сказал Джон.

Шерлок написал что-то и мрачно продемонстрировал доску. «И не человек».

Джон испустил расстроенный вздох и отвел взгляд. На прикроватном столике стояла банка с коллекцией морских стеклышек. Джон поднял ее к свету, и внутри засияли и заискрились зелень, синева и янтарь.

— Это было разбитыми бутылками. Бесполезными осколками стекла. Но море превратило их в нечто редкое и красивое, — он посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза. — Так же, как тебя превратила молния.

Шерлок опустил глаза, слабо улыбнулся, стер доску и написал на ней: «ты — романтик».

Джон запечатлел поцелуй на его шее, прямо над цепочкой швов.

— Ты — диковинное создание, и ты прекрасен!

************************

Джон тревожно осматривался, уже пожалев о своем решении взять Шерлока в деревню. Был ярмарочный день — людный и шумный — но это не мешало жителям останавливаться и глазеть на высокого, бледного незнакомца, выделяющегося среди румяных фермеров и коренастых торговцев.

Матери прятали детей за юбки, люди скрывались за дверями, когда мимо проходил Шерлок с каменным лицом. Джон слышал шепот: «упырь», «нечистый». Кто-то плюнул в них, бормоча проклятия.

Джон повел Шерлока в боковую улочку.

— Думаю, это… тебе следует… — промямлил он, пытаясь найти нужные слова. — Следует вернуться. Прости. Ты был прав.

Джон увидел, как на лице Шерлока заходили желваки, потом тот коротко кивнул и поправил плащ, скрывавший шрамы на шее.

Джон понял, что не все можно было скрыть. Тревожные глаза, нездоровая бледность, воздушные манеры — все это намекало на какую-то непонятную магию.

Вдруг взгляд Шерлока остановился на чем-то за спиной Джона. Джон обернулся и увидел женщину с волосами цвета воронова крыла, одетую в рубиново-красное платье. Она смотрела на них и понимающе улыбалась. Приподняв юбки, подошла ближе.

— Вы — тот самый бледнолицый, — непринужденно обратилась она к Шерлоку, потом перевела взгляд на Джона. — А вы его товарищ.

Джону не понравились ее слова. Он было ощетинился, но женщина подняла руку, пресекая все возражения.

— Я хочу помочь вам обоим.

Джон мгновенно вспомнил встречу с Майкрофтом и посмотрел на женщину внимательно.

— Как?

— Предложить чай, возможность отдохнуть. Возможно, вернуть голос? — она улыбнулась немного самоуверенно, по мнению Джона.

Шерлок поизучал ее лицо, потом посмотрел на Джона.

— Вы владеете древними ритуалами? — спросил тот.

— Помимо всего прочего, да, — она пристально посмотрела на Шерлока, уперев руку в бедро. — Возможно, я именно та, кто вам нужен.

Шерлок поднял бровь, Джон поджал губы. Женщина усмехнулась.

— Я — некромант. Пойдемте, поговорим с мертвыми.

На улице она взяла Шерлока под руку. Джон шел чуть позади, стиснув зубы и надеясь, что они не совершают ошибку, доверившись этой женщине.

Они подошли к простому, побеленному дому и, поднявшись по лестнице, оказались в одной из тихих комнат, выходивших окнами во двор. Женщина предложила сесть, а сама сняла шаль и заперла дверь.

— Я слежу за вами, — поправив волосы, она посмотрела на Шерлока. — До меня доходили слухи, но сегодня я получила письмо от вашего старшего брата с просьбой помочь вам своими знаниями.

Конечно, без Майкрофта не обошлось, подумал Джон. Видимо, в коттедже их тоже ждало письмо.

— Кто же вы? — нетерпеливо спросил Джон.

— Мисс Ирен Адлер, — ответила она. — А вот и моя помощница, Молли.

Молодая женщина с каштановыми волосами, собранными в пучок, вышла из соседней комнаты и застенчиво поздоровалась.

— Здравствуйте.

— Будь добра, поставь чайник, — попросила Ирен Молли. — У нас с мистером Холмсом важное дело, займи, пожалуйста, мистера Ватсона, пока он ждет. — Она встала и протянула руку Шерлоку, которую тот нерешительно взял. Подняла его на ноги и повела в другую комнату. Джон с тревогой смотрел им вслед.

— Не волнуйтесь, все будет хорошо, — заверила его Молли по дороге в маленькую кухню.

— Что она будет делать?

Молли засуетилась с чайником.

— Общаться с духами, пытаться найти способ вернуть его голос. Я никогда не встречала таких, как он, собранных из многих… ну, вы понимаете…

Джон не обратил внимания на последние слова.

— Вы тоже общаетесь с мертвыми?

— Я только учусь, я еще новичок.

Джон беспокойно оглянулся на закрытую дверь.

— Как случилось, что вы и мисс Адлер оказались в этой деревне?

Молли начала расставлять чашки и блюдца.

— Мы ищем места, которые помогают живым общаться с мертвыми. Здесь есть энергия. Из-за вашего присутствия она очень сильна, — Молли с легкой улыбкой посмотрела на Джона. — А вообще мы много путешествуем. В прошлом месяце были в Париже. Там столько духов!

День тянулся, заполненный чашками чая, беспокойной ходьбой, глядением в окно и короткими беседами с Молли о духах, душах и энергии. То, от чего раньше мурашки ползли по коже, становилось обыденным явлением.

В конце концов, Джон задремал в кресле, но звук открывающейся двери заставил его мгновенно выпрямиться. Ирен вышла, потирая шею.

— Это было весьма утомительно, я никогда не общалась с таким количеством духов. Полагаю, что мы разобрались успешно.

Джон подвинулся на краешек кресла.

— Что вы имеете в виду под словом «разобрались»?

Она замялась, словно подыскивая объяснение попроще.

— Его тело хранит много воспоминаний из нескольких жизней, — сказала она. — Дух мистера Холмса — самый сильный, самый определенный, но он испытал большую травму, и это мешало ему говорить и помнить.

Джон стиснул кулаки, подумав, что для возвращения из мертвых можно было подобрать более серьезное слово, чем «травма».

— С его собственными воспоминаниями соперничали голоса и обломки других духов, — продолжала она. — Я разговаривала с ними, помогала им успокоиться, хотя от каждого может остаться слабый след.

Джон встал.

— Могу я его увидеть?

— Он отдыхает, но, разумеется, идите к нему, — Ирен подошла к Молли, обняла ее за талию и поцеловала, отчего та вспыхнула. Ирен бросила взгляд на Джона, поигрывая с кружевным воротником Молли. — Вы можете остаться здесь на ночь, мистер Ватсон, мы с Молли не будем возражать, если вы разделите одну комнату. Думаю, вам очень понравится звук его голоса.

Джон остановился, осмысливая соблазнительные действия Ирен и ее слова, затем бросился к незапертой теперь двери.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Шерлок лежал на боку на покрывале, полностью одетый, лишь верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстегнуты. Он глубоко дышал, пытаясь обрести спокойствие. Постоянный гул голосов и клубок воспоминаний отступил, оставив вместо себя незнакомое молчание.

Он услышал, как открылась и закрылась дверь, почувствовал, как Джон ищет его взглядом в тусклом свете свечей. Через мгновение Джон подошел к кровати и медленно сел на край. Шерлок еще раз вздохнул и, наконец, открыл глаза.

Джон замер, затаив дыхание, на лице его было написано беспокойство. Шерлок скривил рот в усталой улыбке, счастливый видеть единственную обнадеживающую константу, не покидавшую его с момента, как он проснулся на лабораторном столе.

— Джон! — произнес Шерлок глубоким, слегка хриплым голосом. — Как давно я хотел это сказать!

Джон молча лег рядом, обняв Шерлока и поцеловав уголок его рта.

— С тобой все в порядке? — тихо спросил он.

— Джон, — повторил Шерлок, сжимая его руки и чуть отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. — Я помню, я теперь все вспомнил!

Джон погладил Шерлока по щеке.

— Рад за тебя.

Шерлок ошеломленно покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, что делать с этими воспоминаниями. Их слишком много.

Джон положил ладонь на шею Шерлока там, где был расстегнут ворот.

— У нас есть время. У нас есть целая ночь, чтобы поговорить.

— Я не хочу говорить. Слишком много голосов слишком долго были в моей голове. Я не хочу думать, просто хочу касаться тебя, — он притянул Джона ближе, забираясь руками под рубашку, стремясь ощутить знакомое тепло. — И хочу, чтобы ты касался меня, — говорил Шерлок, радуясь силе своего голоса, наслаждаясь словами, которые, наконец, смог сказать вслух.

— Скажи мне, чего еще ты хочешь, — хрипло прошептал Джон, — я сделаю это.

— Я хочу, чтобы мы сняли одежду, — Шерлок провел губами по подбородку Джона, ладонями скользнул по спине, и Джон задрожал. Рубашки были быстро расстегнуты и стянуты, брюки сброшены, и руки возвратились к прежнему занятию. — Я хочу, чтобы ты целовал мою шею… грудь… живот…

Джон выполнил каждое желание, нежно поцеловав шрам посередине груди, приласкав упругую кожу подтянутого живота. Шерлок провел пальцами по волосам, ушным завиткам, а Джон сдвинулся и улегся между его ног.

— Положи руки мне на бедра…

Джон повиновался, поглаживая большими пальцами гребни подвздошных костей.

— Теперь под бедра…

Пальцы Джона обхватили упругие ягодицы, а губы блуждали по стройным бокам.

— Укуси… господи, да… я вспоминаю… — Шерлок услышал свой голос, звучащий, как далекие раскаты грома, и погрузился в транс ощущений, когда зубы Джона прикусили нежную кожу внутренней поверхности бедра. Шерлок глубоко вздохнул и выгнул спину.

— Обхвати член пальцами, подразни языком… Возьми в рот… глубже…

Джон охотно подчинился.

— Да, так… ах как жарко, как хорошо… — Шерлок наслаждался теплом Джонова рта. — Теперь медленно выпусти… боже, да… вот так… — он вцепился Джону в волосы.

— Сделай это еще раз… опустись… — Джон неистово ласкал Шерлока, исторгая из него стоны удовольствия и заставляя забыть обо всем, кроме настоящего момента. Наконец, Шерлоку удалось выговорить:

— Позволь мне прикоснуться к тебе… Я хочу взять нас обоих.

Джон лег рядом, и их твердые члены скоро оказались в плену длинных пальцев Шерлока, а губы соединились в поцелуе.

При звуке ритмично поскрипывающей кровати Ирен и Молли обменялись понимающими взглядами. Ирен медленно расстегнула застежки черного корсажа Молли и выпустила на свободу белоснежную грудь с темными сосками. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, прижалась к ним губами под аккомпанемент оборванных вздохов и приглушенных стонов, доносящихся из соседней комнаты.


	5. Chapter 5

Воспоминания продолжали возвращаться волнами, часто заставляя Шерлока останавливаться посреди фразы или действия. Он мог кинуть на что-нибудь взгляд (например, на часы отца) и вспомнить, как отец полировал их в кабинете, когда Шерлок был ребенком.

Он часто рассказывал Джону о хороших воспоминаниях — о лете, проведенном в домике, рождественских ужинах, долгих дискуссиях с Майкрофтом, но плохие воспоминания держал при себе.

Приобретенная легкость общения доставляла ему удовольствие, и Джон часто молчал, предоставляя ему возможность просто говорить, наслаждаясь звуком его голоса. Мир стал для Шерлока яснее, слабый туман рассеялся, но в памяти все еще оставались пробелы, пропущенные звенья цепи. Даже несмотря на недостающие части, он стал чувствовать себя цельным и осознанным.

Однажды утром за завтраком он заметил пристальный взгляд Джона.

— Что? — подозрительно спросил Шерлок.

— Может, это игра света, но мне кажется, что цвет твоей кожи стал теплее, — сказал Джон. — Не вставай, я проверю пульс.

Шерлок внимательно наблюдал, как Джон считал пульс.

— И что? — спросил он, как только тот отпустил руку.

— Странно, — ответил Джон. — Сердечный ритм ускорился, пульс стал сильнее. При том, что ты почти ничего не ешь.

— Есть скучно, — проворчал Шерлок, закатывая рукав. Еда стала приносить больше удовольствия, но ее много не требовалось. Шерлок поднял глаза на Джона из-за ободка чашки. — Ты отказался от учебы, чтобы остаться со мной, ты должен вернуться в колледж. Стать врачом, как хотел.

Джон повозил на тарелке хлеб и пожал плечами.

— Кажется, это было миллион лет назад. Уже потеряло смысл.

— Но у тебя есть талант.

— Следуя этой логике, — возразил Джон, — ты должен продолжать изучать химию.

Шерлок с издевательским смешком опустил глаза.

— Я потратил слишком много времени, изучая эффекты разных препаратов на собственный организм. Все мои таланты развеялись в дыму или утонули в венах. Майкрофт был очень мной разочарован. Совершенно справедливо.

— Мне кажется, он очень о тебе заботится, — осмелился заметить Джон.

— Знаю, — Шерлок встал и подошел к окну, выходящему на море. — Я находил его невыносимо старомодным, погрязшим в древних ритуалах… Теперь посмотри на меня. Где бы я был без этой магии?

Джон уставился на линии на собственных ладонях, наконец, поднял глаза и спросил очень серьезно.

— Ты когда-нибудь жалел о том, что тебя вернули?

Шерлок повернулся лицом к окну.

— Иногда.

Джон нервно сглотнул.

— Я понимаю, если ты обижен на меня. Я был эгоистичным, ослепленным тщеславием…

— Ты дал мне второй шанс, — тихо прервал его Шерлок. — Раньше я был не очень хорошим человеком. Беспечным, глупым… в общем, высокомерным ублюдком. Теперь я это вижу. Сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь стану сильно хорошим, но, возможно, смогу в какой-то мере исправиться.

— Верю, что так и будет, — Джон подошел к Шерлоку и обнял его за талию. — Ты не одинок, знай это.

Они стояли, погрузившись в задумчивое молчание. Внезапный звон разбитого стекла заставил их обернуться. На полу лежал камень, брошенный в противоположное окно. На шероховатой поверхности были уродливо нацарапаны три слова: «поди прочь урод».

Шерлок в ужасе уставился на камень. Лицо Джона потемнело от ярости, он схватил камень, подбежал к двери, распахнул ее и закричал, пытаясь разглядеть, кто это сделал.

— Черт возьми, — вскипел он. — Гребаные трусы! — проревел он в пустоту и зашвырнул камень в гущу деревьев.

Шерлок видел, как руки Джона дрожали от гнева. Он отступил в тень, пытаясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица и не выказать страха.

********************

Чьи-то руки хватали его за ноги, он пытался из них вырваться. Воздуха не хватало, легкие горели, ужасные всхлипы резали уши.

Шерлок резко сел в постели, грудь тяжело вздымалась в панике. Он почувствовал руки Джона, пытающегося его успокоить.

— Это всего лишь сон. Кошмар, — утешал его Джон. — Ты в безопасности.

Шерлок судорожно дышал, весь в холодном поту.

— Нет, не сон. Я вспомнил.

Джон гладил его по спине.

— Что именно?

— Как я умер.

Джон замер.

— Ох!.. — он положил руку на плечо Шерлока и попросил мягко. — Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?

Шерлок глубоко вздохнул, картины произошедшего стали ясными.

— Был поздний вечер, я возвращался домой. Я принял… препарат, из-за которого все было в тумане, все ощущалось далеким. Я шел по темной улице, по которой ходил сотни раз, и мужчина… человек с черными волосами и горящими глазами остановил меня… в его руке что-то сверкнуло, он улыбнулся — мягкой улыбкой, но зубы его были острыми, как у волка, — и меня обожгло болью… — Шерлок коснулся рукой груди. — Он ударил меня ножом, убил в переулке. Последнее, что я помню, — моя кровь, просачивающаяся между булыжниками.

Джон, побледнев, прикусил губу.

— Для эксперимента ему недоставало последней части, — прошептал он с трудом. — Мне очень жаль…

— Это был профессор, — вздохнул Шерлок, теперь все воспоминания пробудились окончательно. — Разумеется… Он, должно быть, преследовал меня несколько дней и смог подловить. Но почему я?

Джон беспомощно покачал головой.

— Он хотел совершенства. Молодость, красота, острый ум…

— Беспомощная цель, — закончил Шерлок, стирая пот со лба. — Такого глупца было легко убить.

— Ты не мог этого знать.

Гнев медленно наполнял Шерлока, изгоняя страх.

— И тем не менее! Он провел меня через ад и вытащил обратно, но я оказался для него не слишком хорош. Он снова отправил меня на смерть, — горько сказал он.

Джон молчал. Ответить было нечего.

Лицо Шерлока было мрачным, голос — еще мрачнее, когда он заговорил снова:

— Я должен встретиться со своим создателем.

Джон чуть не захлебнулся воздухом.

— Что? Нет! Ты сошел с ума?

Шерлок ничего не ответил. Высвободился из-под руки Джона, встал с кровати и начал одеваться. Джон уставился на него.

— Куда ты?

— Из дома.

— Ты не можешь просто… — Джон начал было протестовать, но Шерлок прервал его стуком захлопнувшейся двери.

Шерлок бесцельно бродил то по пляжу, то среди деревьев, разглядывая далекие звезды, размышляя, где же его место. Незадолго до рассвета вернулся в домик. Он стоял у кухонного стола, уставший и опустошенный, когда услышал шаги босых ног по холодному полу и почувствовал одеяло, брошенное на его плечи.

Джон ничего не сказал, просто взял Шерлока за руку и повел к теплой постели. Обнял его всем телом, прижимаясь грудью к спине. Шерлок был холодным, волосы его пахли землей, морем и ночью.

— Идиот, — мягко упрекнул его Джон.

Шерлок хмыкнул, немного оскорбленный, но больше развеселенный, и быстро уснул.

***************************

На следующий день в дверь тихо постучали. Шерлок отошел подальше, а Джон осторожно открыл ее, приготовившись к худшему. Хозяева приятно удивились, увидев на пороге Молли.

— Здравствуйте, — произнесла она жизнерадостно.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил Джон. — Откуда вы знаете, где… Неважно, проходите, пожалуйста.

Шерлок увидел, как она задержалась взглядом на заколоченном окне, но промолчала.

— Какой милый домик, — сказала она, осматриваясь, потом вдруг вспомнила о цели визита. — Меня попросила зайти мисс Адлер. У нас для вас новость. Даже несколько.

— Тогда стоит присесть. Может, чаю? — предложил Джон.

— Нет, спасибо, — Молли села в кресло и сложила руки на коленях. — Новости плохие, боюсь. В деревне трое детей умерли от лихорадки. Люди расстроены и огорчены. Они обвиняют злых духов. — Она взглянула на Шерлока. — Некоторые говорят, что это дело рук бледного незнакомца.

Шерлок отвел взгляд, успев увидеть, как Джон стиснул подлокотники кресла. Оба знали, что камень в окно был только началом неприятностей.

— Мы с мисс Адлер думаем, что оставаться здесь вам небезопасно. Мы скоро уедем, и хотели передать вам это. — Она протянула Шерлоку конверт. — Это адрес в Лондоне — дом, в котором сдает комнаты наша знакомая. Ей можно доверять.

— Лондон? — ошеломленно повторил Джон, а Шерлок взял конверт. Молли кивнула.

— По нашему опыту, большие города гораздо гостеприимней. Там много разных людей, и странности почти незаметны.

Шерлок и Джон обменялись взглядами.

— Нам нужно подумать, — засомневался Джон.

— Времени нет, нужно уходить, — твердо сказал Шерлок.

Молли посмотрела на одного, потом на другого.

— Мы с мисс Адлер надеялись, что вы согласитесь, поэтому взяли на себя смелость купить две лошади. Завтра утром они будут у вас. Мы подумали, что вам будет трудно найти транспорт, учитывая все…

Шерлок заметил, что брови Джона поднимаются все выше и выше, но он знал, что быстрота действий в их ситуации была необходима.

— За них заплатил мой брат? — спросил Шерлок.

— О да, все улажено.

— Спасибо, Молли, — сказал Шерлок. — Вы и мисс Адлер очень добры.

Она улыбнулась, польщенная.

— Это самое малое, что мы можем сделать. Нам надо держаться вместе — тем, кто практикует древние ритуалы, — она встала. — Пора идти, пока не стемнело.

Джон тоже встал, обеспокоенный.

— Вам ничего не угрожает?

— Со мной все будет хорошо. Если нужно, я смогу защитить себя.

Джон улыбнулся.

— Не сомневаюсь. Спасибо, — поблагодарил он ее, открывая дверь. — Приходите к нам в гости в Лондоне.

— Непременно, — снова улыбнулась Молли. — Всего хорошего!

Джон закрыл дверь и повернулся к Шерлоку. Тот, вскрыв конверт, читал вложенный в него лист.

— Куда мы направляемся? -спросил Джон покорно.

— Ты двинешься на Бейкер-стрит 221Б, — Шерлок сложил бумагу пополам и протянул ее Джону. — Я навещу брата и кое-что улажу. Присоединюсь к тебе позже.

Джон внимательно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Кое-что? — повторил он с сомнением. — Речь о Мориарти?

Шерлок не ответил, но Джон не сдался.

— Ты думаешь, это мудро — пойти туда одному?

Глаза Шерлока мрачно блеснули.

— Да. И ты туда не пойдешь!

— Тогда и ты не пойдешь!

Они сцепились взглядами, не желая отступать.

Шерлок наконец выдохнул и отвел глаза.

— Ты не можешь защищать меня всегда, Джон. И не обязан. Сначала займись своими делами. Поезжай в Лондон, обустройся, я тебя найду.

Лицо Джона окаменело, левая рука сжалась в кулак. Он опустил глаза и заморгал.

— Прекрасно, — сказал он с едва сдерживаемым гневом. — Если ты так хочешь.

— Джон, — тихо сказал Шерлок, подходя и ближе и беря его за руки. — Это должен сделать именно я. Один.

Они провели остаток дня, собирая вещи и закрывая коттедж, почти друг с другом не разговаривая. Легли спать очень поздно. На этот раз Шерлок обнимал Джона и целовал его плечо, безмолвно извиняясь.

Джон смягчился и повернулся к Шерлоку, провел пальцами по швам на шее.

— Все швы твои, но не эти, — Шерлок словно прочел мысли Джона.

— Как ты узнал? — спросил Джон, немного удивленный.

— Ты левша, поэтому твои швы располагаются под определенным углом. А еще они более тонкие и ровные. У Мориарти нет изящества. У меня было много времени, чтобы изучить все детали.

Пальцы Джона спустились к грудине и коснулись рубца, где он вскрывал грудную клетку, чтобы аккуратно удалить одно сердце и вложить другое.

— Я держал твое сердце в своих руках, — произнес он изумленно. — Никогда не думал, что ты будешь держать мое, — он залился румянцем.

Эти слова пробудили в Шерлоке что-то неожиданное, и он вжался в Джона, уткнувшись ему лицом в шею.

— Если мне пришлось пройти через все это, чтобы тебя найти — я не жалею, — прошептал Шерлок.

Они долго лежали, вдыхая запах друг друга, рисуя кончиками пальцев узоры на спинах, обмениваясь короткими неуверенными поцелуями, зная, что скоро наступит разлука. Как лучше — провести последние часы в сладкой неге, обнимая друг друга в сне, или жадно впитывая каждую молекулу друг друга и секунду, проведенную вместе?

Джон решил за обоих. Он лег на Шерлока и прижался к нему бедрами. Накрыл его губы губами и стал медленно двигаться. Шерлок задышал чаще и обхватил Джона за ягодицы.

— Ты хочешь меня? — прошептал Джон ему на ухо.

— Да, — хрипло ответил тот, неистово вжимаясь в Джона всем телом, потираясь о его теплую плоть своей прохладной, впиваясь в его рот губами и языком. Они с чувством ласкались, хватаясь за плечи, бедра, волосы, заякориваясь друг на друге и открываясь друг другу.

— Когда ты доберешься до Лондона, — прошептал Джон Шерлоку в губы, двигая рукой по его члену, выжимая из него прозрачные капли. — Я буду делать то, что ты никогда не сможешь забыть.

Шерлок открыл рот, пытаясь ответить что-то вразумительное, но потерпел неудачу, издав какое-то поскуливание.

— Это обещание?

Джон улыбнулся, исполняя пальцами примитивный магический ритуал.

— Обещание!


	6. Chapter 6

Шерлок ехал по малохоженой тропе, низко надвинув на лицо капюшон. Он очень устал после нескольких дней тайного путешествия и плохо высыпался.

Он старался не думать о Джоне, об их последнем объятии, после которого они разошлись в разные стороны. Это надо было сделать, напомнил он себе. Вопросы требовали ответов.

Первая остановка случилась быстро. До наступления темноты он добрался до фамильной усадьбы. Майкрофт знал о его приезде — старший брат всегда знал почти все, чем доводил Шерлока до бешенства.

Шерлок тщетно пытался ускользнуть из-под ока сверхъестественного дара Майкрофта, который всегда знал, когда случалась беда. Не получилось. Приходили бесконечные недовольные письма, наносились безрадостные визиты, произносились сухие неодобрительные речи. Майкрофт исполнял роль родителя с тех пор, как их родители умерли, когда Шерлок был ребенком.

Но он помнил проблеск в гостинице — печальные глаза Майкрофта, его добрый голос. Майкрофт нашел его, убедился, что ему ничего не угрожает, все устроил. Он действительно обязан лучше выполнять свои братские обязанности, подумал Шерлок.

Вскоре показались знакомые деревья и каменные стены, длинная аллея, ведущая к величественному дому, где он не бывал много лет. Шерлок осадил коня, отдавшись потоку воспоминаний. Вот он бегает по лужайке с собакой, чуть не засыпает за столом на званных ужинах, рука матери отводит завитки с его лба, два черных надгробия, дождь и тошнотворный сладковатый аромат лилий.

Он встряхнулся от дум и двинулся дальше. Подъехав к дому, увидел, что тяжелая деревянная дверь была открыта, а в ярком прямоугольнике света его ждет человек с острым носом. Шерлок невольно улыбнулся.

Майкрофт смотрел, как крепкая рука натягивает узду, останавливая коня.

— Добро пожаловать домой, Брат!

— Майкрофт, — Шерлок торжественно поклонился и ухмыльнулся. — Ты прибавил в весе.

Брови Майкрофта резко поднялись и раздраженно опустились.

— Я так и знал, что в качестве приветствия ты скажешь что-нибудь умное, — он деликатно вздохнул. — Хотя, признаюсь, приятно снова услышать твой голос. Полагаю, встреча с мисс Адлер состоялась.

— Да, и оказалась весьма полезной, — Шерлок спешился и отвязал от седла кожаную сумку.

— Хорошо, — Майкрофт подождал, пока Шерлок поднимался по ступенькам, а слуга уводил лошадь в конюшню. Он оглядел Шерлока с прохладным одобрением. — С учетом всех обстоятельств, ты хорошо выглядишь.

— Следует тебя поблагодарить за это? — спросил Шерлок, снимая перчатки.

— Неплохо бы, — ответил Майкрофт, идя по коридору. — Чаю?

Шерлок шел за ним, озираясь по сторонам, и отрывочные воспоминания заполняли его разум цветами и образами.

— Здесь ничего не изменилось, — сказал он, войдя в уютную гостиную.

— Зачем чему-то меняться? — Майкрофт сел, взял чайник и разлил чай в две чашки.

— Не знаю, просто подумал… — Шерлок сел напротив Майкрофта и взял протянутую чашку с блюдцем. Фарфор с синими цветами. Нахлынули ранние воспоминания, и он замер. Фарфоровый сервиз остался в целости и сохранности. Мир не изменился с момента его смерти и неестественного воскрешения. Мир продолжался без него, были восходы и заходы, приливы и отливы, люди пили чай с Шерлоком Холмсом или без него. Внезапно он ощутил себя очень незначительным.

— Спасибо, — искренне сказал он, поднимая глаза, — за то, что не отказался от меня.

Майкрофт слабо кивнул.

— Пожалуйста, — он медленно помешивал сахар. — Скажи мне, там, в гостинице, ты узнал меня?

Шерлок напряг память, пытаясь вспомнить.

— Я смотрел на мир словно из-под воды через грязное стекло. Все было искажено. Сейчас я осознаю твой образ, но тогда я тебя не помнил.

Они поговорили о его постепенном привыкании к миру, о других духах внутри тела, о возвращении голоса. Нельзя было не рассказать о настороженном отношении жителей деревни, о камне, брошенном в окно, плане переезда в Лондон, чтобы избежать лишнего внимания.

— Мистер Ватсон одобряет этот план? — спросил Майкрофт невинно, отправляя в рот бледно-розовое миндальное печенье.

Шерлок сузил глаза.

— К чему ты клонишь?

— Просто интересуюсь. Теперь, когда ты обрел прежние возможности, сочтет ли мистер Ватсон, скажем так, необходимым…

Шерлок равнодушно посмотрел на Майкрофта.

— Он мой доктор.

Майкрофт поднял бровь.

— Тебе нужен доктор?

Шерлок и глазом не моргнул.

— Постоянно.

Майкрофт дернул уголком губ.

— Понимаю. Тогда надо сделать так, чтобы он получил в Лондоне медицинскую степень. Я поинтересуюсь этим вопросом, — Майкрофт вытер губы льняной салфеткой. — А ты? Что будешь делать дальше?

Шерлок уставился в чашку.

— Хочу посетить старого друга. Если выживу, посмотрим, — он пытался говорить легко, но Майкрофта было не провести.

— Загадочный ответ, — сказал он.

— Разве?

— Шерлок, ты же знаешь, что от меня нельзя ничего скрыть.

— Значит, не смотри, — возразил Шерлок.

Майкрофт поджал губы.

— В тебе появилась темнота, которую я раньше не ощущал. Ты чего-то недоговариваешь.

Шерлок встал и начал ходить по комнате.

— Что бы ты сделал, имей возможность сразиться с человеком, который совершил непростительный поступок? С тем, кто уничтожил тебя не единожды, а дважды?

Он шагнул ближе, охваченный желанием высказать все.

— Мориарти не просто украл мой труп. Он убил меня хладнокровно, чтобы взять то, что хотел. Ты знаешь об этом? — его голос был низким, почти шипящим.

Майкрофт не двинулся с места.

— Я не знал, — сказал он тоном побежденного.

— Ты не захотел бы узнать, почему он это сделал?

Майкрофт поглаживал большим пальцем ручку чашки.

— Ты всегда делал то, что хотел. Я не могу тебя остановить, но могу предупредить. Знание истины может оказаться хуже невежества.

— Я не ребенок, Майкрофт, — прорычал Шерлок.

— Нет, не ребенок, — Майкрофт поставил чашку с блюдцем на стол. — Только ты знаешь, что надеешься найти. Не буду вмешиваться, — добавил он мрачно.

Шерлок пропустил волосы сквозь пальцы. Он не знал, этого ли ответа ждал или нет. Возможно, в глубине души он надеялся, что Майкрофт попытается его остановить.

— Шерлок, — тихо сказал Майкрофт, — уже поздно. Почему бы тебе не поспать? Твоя комната готова. Там разожгли камин, тебе будет тепло.

Плечи Шерлока обмякли при мысли о мягкой постели и теплых углях в камине. Накатила усталость, раны болели. Он кивнул.

— Мы еще поговорим утром, — Майкрофт встал и тихонько подтолкнул Шерлока к лестнице. — Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

*****************

Шерлок погрузился в глубокий сон на своей огромной кровати с балдахином, тонким бельем и мягкими подушками. Он проснулся, почти забыв обо всем, почти подумав, что просто приехал домой погостить, пока не отбросил одеяло и не увидел на запястьях черные швы. Суровая реальность заявила свои права, и настроение упало.

Он вдруг захотел, чтобы Джон был рядом. Он скучал по его объятиям, по поцелую в затылок. Но он не мог вмешивать в это Джона. Это была его собственная битва.

Наконец он встал, оделся и спустился вниз. Майкрофт сидел в столовой и завтракал.

— Доброе утро! — Майкрофт сложил газету. На нем была изысканная одежда для верховой езды и лакированные бофорты.

Шерлок пробормотал что-то невнятное и положил на тарелку немного еды.

— Предлагаю, — начал Майкрофт, — прогуляться вместе верхом. Проехаться по поместью, как мы делали раньше.

Шерлок посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

— Ты ностальгируешь.

Майкрофт вздохнул и отложил газету.

— Так побалуй меня.

Они провели утро на лошадях, разговаривая о старых временах, возрождая в Шерлоке новые воспоминания, старательно избегая разговоров о Мориарти и будущем.

Вернувшись домой после полудня, Майкрофт отправился в кабинет заниматься своими таинственными делами, а Шерлок принялся бродить по дому. Он перебирал книги в библиотеке, разглядывал портреты давно забытых родственников, зашел и в старую спальню родителей.

Несколько комнат оставались запертыми, как было и раньше. Когда-то матери принадлежали специальные комнаты (теперь они были во владении Майкрофта), где практиковали магию. У матери был дар, как и у Майкрофта. Его отец был добрым и любознательным, но обычным. Шерлок не знал, имел ли он сам магические способности или нет.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, он взглянул в зеркало на свое бледное отражение. Конечно, сейчас он уже не был обычным, подумал он с сожалением. Отвернулся, с досадой засунув руки в карманы брюк. Пальцы коснулись чего-то гладкого и прохладного.

Он вытащил предмет из кармана, чтобы рассмотреть на свету. В руке, в последних лучах солнца, засветился зеленый камень — овальный кусочек морского стекла. Джон, должно быть, при расставании сунул ему в карман в качестве талисмана, дарящего уверенность. Голос Джона зазвучал в его голове. «Ты — редкая диковина, и ты прекрасен».

Шерлок задумчиво улыбнулся, пряча камешек в кулаке, снова затосковав по Джону. Стук в дверь вырвал его из мыслей.

— Войдите, — сказал он, засовывая стеклышко в карман. В комнату вошел Майкрофт.

— Я подумал, тебе это пригодится — с каждым днем становится холоднее, — он протянул Шерлоку синий шарф. — Он принадлежал дяде Руди. Кашемир. Дядя отличался изысканным вкусом в мелочах. Тебе в нем будет тепло.

Шерлок взял шарф и обмотал им шею. Повернулся к зеркалу.

— Хорошо скрывает шрамы, — сухо заметил он.

Майкрофт посмотрел в зеркало.

— Тебе идет этот цвет.

Шерлок провел рукой по мягкой ткани, приятной на ощупь.

— Что случилось с дядей Руди?

Майкрофт пожал плечами.

— Мать говорила, что он уехал в Берлин и присоединился к печально известной бурлескной труппе, когда ты был совсем юным. Он умер в результате несчастного случая на сцене. Был похоронен в своих любимых шелковых чулках под костюмом, так она рассказывала.

Шерлок изумленно поднял глаза.

— Почему я не помню эту историю?

— У меня не было возможности ее рассказать, ты был в интернате, потом в университете, и, честно говоря, никогда не интересовался семейными делами. Ты был слишком занят другими интересными тебе начинаниями.

Шерлок погладил шарф, снова осознав, каким он неблагодарным он был.

— Я столько упустил, и сейчас наша семья вымирает.

Майкрофт встретил в зеркале его взгляд и слабо улыбнулся.

— Я бы так не сказал. Кажется, кое-кто из нас слишком упрям, чтобы умереть. Но будь осторожен!

Шерлок вернул брату легкую улыбку и снова поправил шарф. Да, шарф ему очень понравился.


	7. Chapter 7

Ветер был резким, безлунная ночь — холодной и грозной. Шерлок плотнее закутался в плащ и шарф, зная, что именно он является самым устрашающим существом, движущимся в этот час среди деревьев. Однако эта мысль не принесла никакого успокоения, поскольку перед глазами возникли каменные стены замка Мориарти.

Он похлопал испугавшуюся лошадь по шее, пытаясь успокоить. Подумав, спешился, привязал поводья к ветке и, потрепав напоследок, двинулся пешком вдоль стен, ища каменные ступени, которые, по воспоминаниям, вели в лабораторию. Остановился у знакомой арки и глубоко вздохнул. Он точно сумасшедший, раз сюда вернулся. Память подбросила детский стишок: «любопытство убило кошку».

Он коснулся голой рукой каменной кладки. «Но, удовлетворив его, она воскресла».

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок спустился вниз по темному пролету. Незамеченным проник в замок. Инстинкт вел его в зал, где он пробудился из мертвых.

Еще не видя лаборатории, он почувствовал ее запах — формальдегид, сырость, металл. Вскоре он дошел до двери и прищурился, пытаясь привыкнуть к мерцающему свету одинокого фонаря, бросающего на стены зловещие тени. В стеклянных сосудах плавали странные объекты, на подносах лежали скальпели и другие инструменты, виднелись колбы, провода и циферблаты. В центре стоял металлический стол — колыбель его насильственного возрождения.

Шерлок медленно шагнул вперед, словно притянутый ужасом к этому столу. Остановился около него, опустошенный воспоминаниями о тяжелой цепи и железной скобе, впившейся в ногу. Его охватил жуткий страх. Он коснулся холодной поверхности, и внутри вспыхнули ужас, унижение и ярость.

Он посмотрел наверх, сглотнув ком в горле. Увидел высоко над головой звезды, сверкающие сквозь отверстие в крыше.

Ему нужно было вдохнуть воздуха, чтобы прийти в себя. Шерлок взял фонарь и направился вверх по извилистой лестнице к тяжелой двери. Толкнув ее, оказался на крыше и глубоко задышал, пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. Поставив фонарь у ног, вытер рот и опустил руку в карман, чтобы нащупать овальный кусочек морского стекла. Его талисман был с ним, в целости и сохранности.

Где-то рядом зазвучал распевный голос.

— Говорят, фальшивый пенни всегда возвращается. Жалкий калека вернулся домой.

Шерлок поднял глаза, не понимая, был ли этот голос плодом его воображения, воспоминанием или чем-то еще.

— Посмотри-ка, одет как почтенный джентльмен!

Шерлок медленно повернул голову, пытаясь разглядеть в тени обладателя голоса, еще не до конца уверенный в его реальности.

— Но мы оба знаем, что таится под этим прекрасным костюмом.

Из тени к пятну света лампы шагнула фигура. Черные волосы, темные глаза, острые зубы, скалившиеся в насмешке.

— Лоскутки!

Шерлок стоял неподвижно и смотрел на Мориарти, внезапно оказавшегося слишком реальным. Профессор поцокал языком в притворном сочувствии.

— Ох, я обидел тебя? У куска мяса есть какие-то чувства? — Мориарти вальяжно двинулся к Шерлоку, полы его пальто раздувал холодный ветер. — Признаюсь, я очень удивился, увидев тебя. Редко кто-то пытается проникнуть внутрь, хотя было несколько любопытствующих. Еще страннее было обнаружить тебя, я почти забыл о твоем существовании. Но потом вспомнил, — Мориарти преувеличенно глубоко вздохнул. — Ты сильно разочаровал меня, и я приказал Ватсону от тебя избавиться, но в наши дни так трудно найти хорошего помощника… — Его лицо стало равнодушным. — Надо было самому закончить работу.

Шерлок впился в него взглядом.

— Почему бы не попробовать еще раз?

Брови Мориарти взлетели.

— Ого! Оно еще и разговаривает! Браво! — он насмешливо зааплодировал, обходя Шерлока по кругу. — Отлично сказано!

Шерлок смотрел на него, пытаясь не реагировать на провокации.

— Тебя Ватсон выучил, да? Сбежал с маленьким немым питомцем и обучил его трюкам… — Мориарти остановился перед Шерлоком и пристально посмотрел в лицо. — Впрочем, понимаю, почему он захотел посадить тебя на поводок.

— Ты-то предпочитаешь приковывать свои вещи к столу, — парировал Шерлок. — Разумеется, ты продолжил эксперименты. Где другие?

— Во дворе, глубоко под грязью, коей и были. Все закончилось неудачей, — Мориарти с любопытством посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ты единственный, кто выжил.

— Не тебя за это благодарить.

Мориарти фальшиво улыбнулся.

— Значит, ты особенный. Блудный сын вернулся домой, — он громко хлопнул в ладоши. — Хорошо, я сыграю в твою игру. Зачем ты вернулся? Чего хочешь?

Шерлок сжал руку в кулак.

— Задать вопрос «почему».

— Почему что? Почему небо голубое? Почему собаки лают? — саркастически усмехнулся Мориарти. — Сформулируй точно, идиот!

Лицо Шерлока исказилось от желания придушить его.

— Почему ты выбрал меня? — процедил он сквозь зубы.

Мориарти медленно кивнул, складывая руки под подбородком.

— Позволь сначала задать тебе вопрос. Что такое смерть? Что ты видел?

Шерлок нахмурился и ответил ледяным тоном.

— Ничего. Там ничего нет.

Мориарти пожал плечами и поднял руки, обращаясь к Шерлоку, как к дурачку.

— А я хочу всего! И чтобы было всегда! — он прищурился. — Но в совершенном виде. Не то, что ты — бледный, собранный из останков.

— Но ты лично забрал кое-какие части среди живых? — вскипел Шерлок. — Ты сбился со своего пути, осквернив руки кровью, убив меня… Почему именно я, а не другой?

Мориарти ухмыльнулся.

— Мне нужен был ученый с хорошим мозгом. К тому же, твое лицо было не таким уж плохим… А привычка к наркотикам дала возможность легко тебя заполучить. Как бродячую собаку. Кто будет интересоваться человеком с такой репутацией? Кажется, так никого и не нашлось.

Шерлока будто его ударили под дых. Он поник, ведь худшие подозрения подтвердились. Никто, кроме Майкрофта, не узнал бы, что он умер. Он почувствовал, как бравада угасает, а сомнения поднимают голову.

Поняв, что попал в уязвимое место, Мориарти нанес еще удар.

— Ты был изгоем, как и сейчас. Ничтожным и бесполезным. Всего лишь один эксперимент из многих, скромный шаг к грандиозной цели!

— Ты почти не дал мне времени, — Шерлок ненавидел себя за то, что хотел получить хоть крупицу одобрения от своего создателя. — Я научился! Я вспомнил! Ты же не дал мне шанса!

— Потому что ты есть и всегда будешь несовершенным, — слова Мориарти хлестали кнутом. — Ты — аномалия, мерзость. — Он подошел ближе. — Я найду путь к бессмертию, но в тебе нет смысла. Ты, полусущество, не нужен этому миру. — Он буравил его взглядом и надвигался, подталкивая Шерлока к краю крыши. — Твое место среди мертвецов!

Шерлок чувствовал ветер, взметающийся по стенам замка, холодящий спину, раздувающий полы длинного пальто. Он стиснул зубы так, что заходили желваки. Он сказал себе, что не верит жестоким словам, извергающимся из уст Мориарти. И все же… профессор раздувал искорки сомнений, которые постоянно тлели в голове. Урод. Изгой.

Он повернул голову и посмотрел в тьму под ногами.

— Почему бы взять и не покончить со всем разом? — уговаривал Мориарти. — Всего шажок, и ты уйдешь… Не надо будет тревожиться, не надо будет скрываться, не надо будет обременять твоего драгоценного Джона Ватсона.

Шерлок уставился в черную бездну, в далекие камни и траву. Налетел порыв ветра, и внезапно все стихло.

— Ты отвратителен, — ответил Шерлок голосом более слабым, чем хотелось бы, не отрывая взгляда от черноты внизу.

— Ты — ничто, — угрожающе шептал профессор ему в лицо.

Резкий щелчок взведенного револьвера нарушил наступившую тишину.

— Он более человечен, чем ты, больной мерзавец!

Оба повернулись, потрясенные внезапным вмешательством. Шерлок раскрыл рот, увидев Джона, стоявшего у двери с револьвером в левой руке, нацеленным в грудь Мориарти. Сердце Шерлока понеслось вскачь, облегчение смешалось со страхом, разум мгновенно вынырнул из оцепенения.

— Ватсон! — Мориарти скривил губы. — Разве это не мило? Мы снова вместе! Хотя бы в эту секунду. Потому что твой питомец вот-вот нас покинет.

— Отойди от него, — приказал Джон, — иначе я выстрелю.

— Ватсон, ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь спустить курок? — снисходительно спросил Мориарти.

— С удовольствием, — ответил Джон без колебаний.

Впервые Шерлок увидел на лице Мориарти проблеск сомнения. Прежде чем он смог среагировать, Мориарти молниеносно вытащил пистолет из пальто и навел его на Джона.

— Значит, ты тоже умрешь!

Время замедлилось, пока Шерлок мысленно пролистывал десяток сценариев. Мориарти явно считал Джона большей угрозой, полагая, что Шерлок неполноценен и не сможет действовать быстро. Если бы Мориарти удалось застрелить Джона, он убил бы и Шерлока. Во дворе появились бы две свежие могилы.

Если бы Джон выстрелил точно, Мориарти упал бы с крыши, но если бы Джон его ранил, то Мориарти сумел бы убить обоих.

Пронеслись мгновения. Шерлок взглянул на Джона, увидел выражение решимости на его лице, напряженную челюсть, уверенный взгляд. Джон пришел и добровольно встал ради него на линию огня.

Все, что мог бы сказать Мориарти, потеряло всякое значение. Любое объяснение, которое он хотел здесь найти, потеряло смысл. Значение имел только Джон. Сердце Шерлока забилось быстрее — он внезапно понял, что пойдет на все, чтобы защитить Джона.

Время утекало. Шерлок чувствовал сгустившееся напряжение, руки крепче сжимали револьверы, пальцы прижимали спусковые крючки, противники не спускали друг с друга глаз. Он должен был вступить в игру. Причем решительно.

Бросившись на Мориарти, он ударил его плечом в грудь. Тишину разрезали два громких выстрела.

Он услышал, как Мориарти зарычал от боли, и почувствовал, как тот обмяк. Шерлок в ужасе смотрел на него — крови он не видел, но Мориарти явно был ранен.

Он судорожно искал входное отверстие от пули и обнаружил его слева, в груди. Мориарти был жив и остекленевшим взглядом следил за Шерлоком, который отпихнул ногой выпавший пистолет.

Джон. Шерлок, вздрогнув, повернул голову к Джону. Тот тоже лежал на полу. Шерлок подбежал к нему и рухнул на колени.

— Джон, скажи, что ты не пострадал, — сказал он быстро, заглядывая ему в лицо. Джон схватился за левое плечо и попытался сесть.

— Черт побери, — выругался он, увидев на пальцах кровь. — Он все-таки выстрелил!

Шерлок подумал, что никогда не слышал более прекрасных слов, ведь Джон был жив! Он размотал шарф и сделал из него импровизированную повязку, чтобы замедлить кровотечение. Надо было как можно быстрее добраться до доктора.

— Я же просил тебя не приходить, — корил его Шерлок, повязывая шарф.

— Я чертовски хорошо сделал, что приехал, — возразил Джон и резко вздохнул, пошевелив рукой. — С тобой все в порядке?

Шерлок кивнул. Джон дернул головой в сторону Мориарти.

— А он?

Шерлок одарил Мориарти бесстрастным взглядом. Тот смотрел на них со слабой ухмылкой на бледных губах.

Шерлок успокаивающе пожал Джону бедро и встал. Подошел к Мориарти. Посмотрел на него сверху вниз и понял, что тот умрет от раны медленно и болезненно. Это никак его не тронуло.

— Бессмертие… — холодно сказал Шерлок. — Как теперь ты его достигнешь?

— Увидимся в аду, — Мориарти поморщился, пытаясь дышать, — монстр!

На этот раз губы Шерлока скривились в ледяной улыбке.

— Мы оба монстры.

Он толкнул ногой Мориарти, сбрасывая с крыши. Мориарти полетел вниз, не издав ни звука, с лицом, застывшим от неожиданности, бессильно стискивая кулаки. Полы одежды зашелестели на ветру, затем раздался тошнотворный стук.

Шерлок несколько секунд смотрел в черноту, затем решительно повернулся к Джону, понимая, что тот все видел. Джон мрачно встретил его взгляд, по-прежнему не отпуская плечо. Сделал глубокий вдох, взял отлетевший в сторону револьвер и спрятал в пальто.

— Туда ему и дорога, а теперь помоги мне, — Джон протянул здоровую руку, и Шерлок, шагнув вперед, крепко ее ухватил, помогая встать на ноги.

Он не сразу отпустил руку Джона, а притянул его к себе и наклонился, прижавшись лбом ко лбу. Он многое хотел сказать, но не мог. Словно снова онемел. Потерся носом о нос Джона, почти поцеловав его.

Придется подождать более подходящего времени. Потом, когда Джон будет в безопасности, они лягут вместе и будут разговаривать, обниматься и ласкаться. Он вдохнул запах Джона и почувствовал прилив сил.

— Я позабочусь о тебе, — пообещал он, помогая Джону дойти до лестницы. Молча поклялся себе никогда сюда не возвращаться. Он обрел долгожданную свободу!

*******************

Голова Джона ударилась о плечо Шерлока, когда экипаж тряхнуло на дороге. Они ехали в усадьбу. Джон спал, чему способствовала большая доза лауданума, данная ему доктором для облегчения боли.

В ближайшей деревне они нашли доктора и хорошо ему заплатили, чтобы не было вопросов о пуле, которую тот извлек из плеча. Шерлок держался в тени, подняв высоко воротник и опустив манжеты, с интересом наблюдая, как доктор зашивал рану Джона.

Конечно, Майкрофт с его сверхъестественным шестым чувством уже знал, что они прибудут, и приготовил комнату с разожжённым камином. Шерлок хотел только одного — чтобы Джон отдохнул и поправился. До Лондона с такой раной было не добраться.

Шерлок обнял Джона, пытаясь защитить от тряски. Тот застонал, пробормотал что-то невнятное и положил ноги на сиденье, опустив голову на колени Шерлока, едва умещаясь на импровизированной кровати.

— Хорошо, что ты невысокий, — нежно поддразнил Шерлок, поглаживая Джона по виску, не обращая внимания на тяжесть головы на бедрах. Поднимающееся над горизонтом солнце освещало мир бледными лучами. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, закрыл глаза и задремал под мерный стук копыт.


	8. Chapter 8

Джон проснулся от звуков музыки, льющихся в сознание. Звучала тихая мелодия скрипки, незнакомая, но красивая. Он попытался удобней устроиться в постели, но резко всхлипнул, когда левое плечо обожгло болью.

Он с трудом открыл глаза. Где он, черт побери, находится? И почему, подумалось с некоторой тревогой, он раздет? Он лежал в большой кровати с резными столбиками. Белье и одеяло были мягкими и из тонкого полотна. Все в комнате — тяжелые драпри, пушистые ковры, изразцы вокруг камина — говорило о богатстве.

На стуле лежал темный плащ и чистый синий шарф. Значит, Шерлок был где-то рядом. На прикроватном столике в солнечном свете сверкали бутылочки с лекарствами, баночки с мазями и овальный кусок зеленого морского стекла.

Джон опустил глаза на повязку, закрывающую плечо. Постепенно память восстанавливала события. Отчаянная скачка в замок Мориарти в страхе, что случится непоправимое. Шерлок на крыше, ядовитые слова профессора, револьверы, пули, кровь, тело, падающее со стены замка.

Во рту пересохло, голова болела. Джон поднялся с кровати и поплелся в смежную ванную, чтобы попить воды и умыться. Надел синий шелковый халат, висевший на крючке возле купели, поскреб выросшую за несколько дней щетину и пригладил влажные волосы. Едва он снял повязку и обмыл рану, как раздался тихий стук. В спальню вошел Шерлок и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Ты очнулся. Как плечо?

Джон закончил мыть руки в раковине.

— Болит, черт возьми, если честно.

Шерлок прислонился к двери ванной, на губах его заиграла улыбка.

— Тогда я настаиваю на немедленном возвращении в постель.

Джон тоже улыбнулся и направился к кровати следом за Шерлоком. Сбросил халат, снова лег под одеяло и наблюдал, как Шерлок снял туфли, расстегнул рубашку и лег рядом на бок, подперев голову рукой.

— Где мы? Сколько сейчас времени? — попытался Джон разобраться в происходящем.

— Половина четвертого пополудни, ты спал весь день, и мы в моей спальне.

— Это твоя комната? — озадаченно спросил Джон.

— Я привез тебя сюда, чтобы ты поправился. Семейное поместье. Вернее, здесь живет Майкрофт.

Джон окинул взглядом комнату.

— Ты богаче, чем я думал, — ляпнул он. Шерлок в ответ беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Как только тебе станет лучше, мы отправимся в Лондон.

Лондон. Джон чуть не фыркнул.

— Я пробыл там три дня, прежде чем ехать к тебе.

— За тобой послал Майкрофт? — с подозрением спросил Шерлок.

— Нет. У меня просто было очень плохое предчувствие.

Шерлок молча теребил простыню, а Джон продолжал рассказывать.

— Я мчался изо всех сил, я боялся… — Джон остановился, и Шерлок поднял глаза. — Я боялся того, что мог сделать Мориарти. Когда я увидел тебя на крыше и услышал его слова… Он мог спутать твои мысли, убедить сделать ужасные вещи.

— Сомнения, — вставил Шерлок. — Он мастерски сыграл на них. — Он разгладил складки на белье. — Но больше он никого не сможет мучить. Все кончено. — Он продолжал разглаживать ткань, избегая смотреть на Джона. — Спасибо за то, что пришел, но я все равно разобрался бы с ним. Тебе не нужно было возвращаться.

Джон остановил Шерлока, накрыв его руку своей.

— Я хотел вернуться.

Шерлок наконец поднял глаза.

— Тебе ранили, ты мог умереть, — проговорил он тихо.

— Но не умер. Это был мой выбор, я ни о чем не жалею.

Шерлок хотел было возразить, но потом расслабился и сдался.

— Твое явление было весьма эпичным, — неохотно признал он, устраиваясь поудобнее под боком у Джона. — С каких пор ты носишь револьвер?

— Я думал, он может понадобиться, если возникнут неприятности.

Шерлок провел пальцами по его предплечью.

— А я думаю, что ты их ищешь.

— Кажется, этому трудно сопротивляться.

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, атмосфера становилась все более интимной. Пальцы Шерлока переместились на грудь Джона.

— Не могу удержаться и не отметить, — весело произнес Джон, не сводя взгляда с руки Шерлока, скользящей по его груди, — что кто-то взял мою одежду.

— Ее чистят и чинят, но я уверен, мы можем снабдить тебя новой одеждой.

Джон резко втянул воздух, когда рука Шерлока опустилась ниже.

— Не думаю, что она нужна мне прямо сейчас, — Джон осторожно поерзал, пытаясь притушить разгорающееся в паху пламя. Надо бы отдохнуть. Но так было заманчиво продолжить… Он попытался отвлечься новым вопросом.

— Я слышал скрипку или мне показалось? Это Майкрофт играл?

Пальцы Шерлока блуждали по животу Джона.

— Это я играл.

— Я и не знал, что ты играешь на скрипке.

— Я тоже не знал. Только вчера обнаружилось. Мисс Адлер говорила, что во мне останутся следы других, — он провел ладонью по бедру Джона. — Мои руки просто знают, что делать.

Джон закусил губу, член начал наливаться жаром.

— Это наводит на серьезные размышления.

Шерлок соблазнительно поднял бровь, продолжая игривые ласки.

— Расскажи мне про Лондон.

Ответ Джона получился бессвязным.

— Огромный. Шумный. Таинственный и обычный. Красивый и уродливый. Все, что сможешь себе представить.

— А квартира?

— Очень хорошая. Большие окна, гостиная, кухня, ванная комната, две спальни, — Джону стало жарче, когда прохладные кончики пальцев прошлись по соскам. — Хозяйка, миссис Хадсон, очень мила. Выращивает, кажется, все виды растений. Называет себя травницей.

Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Еще одна волшебница.

Джону удалось сосредоточиться, задав вопрос, о котором он много размышлял.

— Ты никогда не думал о том, — начал он, — что у тебя тоже есть особые способности? Может, ты выжил и смог быстро восстановиться, потому что в тебе течет кровь мага?

Шерлок застыл.

— Такого нельзя исключить… — серьезность омрачила его лицо, но быстро исчезла, словно Шерлок отложил этот вопрос на другое время. — Интересная тема, но сейчас я занят другими вещами.

Руки Шерлока путешествовали по телу Джона, а Джон гладил Шерлока по волосам. Как он хотел, чтобы плечо не болело так адски! Тогда бы он лег на Шерлока и пригвоздил его к постели неторопливым и жарким поцелуем.

Словно прочтя его мысли, Шерлок склонился над ним, опираясь на руки по обе стороны от головы Джона. Потер большими пальцами щетину на его щеках. Как хорошо было снова оказаться вместе, наедине, в тепле и уюте, окруженными ароматом мыла, хрустящих простыней, едва уловимым медвяным запахом свечного воска, разогретого жаркими лучами послеполуденного солнца!

Они начали пылко целоваться, впитывая дыхание друг друга, кидая горячие взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц. Джон прикусил губу Шерлока и медленно выпустил, отчего тот закрыл в удовольствии глаза.

— Плечо сильно болит? — спросил он хрипло.

Джон разочарованно вздохнул.

— Да, не могу двигаться.

— А я могу, — Шерлок сел и начал снимать рубашку и брюки. Через несколько секунд его прохладные ноги коснулись ног Джона, а потом прижалось все тело — голое и гибкое. Губы и языки снова встретились. Ладонь Шерлока скользнула по боку, потом вниз, сжала мошонку и начала поглаживать член.

— Ляг на спину, — пророкотал Шерлок, мягко толкая Джона на подушки. — Я сам все сделаю. — Он перекинул свою длинную ногу через бедра Джона и оседлал его, положив ладони на грудь.

Джон смотрел на него, завороженный игрой мышц под изображением черепа и скрещенных костей. Провел пальцами по контуру рисунка.

— Какие умения тебе достались от моряка?

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

— Завязывать замысловатые узлы, ориентироваться по звездам и, — он сделал паузу, — постельные утехи. Столь богатый опыт…

Ошеломленный взгляд Джона заставил Шерлока улыбнуться шире.

— Возлюбленные в каждом порту… и на каждом корабле, судя по всему.

Воображение Джона резко разыгралось, когда рот Шерлока снова накрыл его собственный, жадно заявляя права. Джон издал слабый стон удовольствия, боль начала угасать.

Шерлок спустился поцелуями к шее, ключицам, груди и животу. Захватил в плен рта член Джона и ласкал губами и языком, посасывая и дразня, пока Джон не начал извиваться. Тогда Шерлок отстранился и снова лег на Джона.

— Как ты меня хочешь? — он поцеловал разгоряченную кожу под ухом. — Я дам тебе все, что захочешь!

В эту секунду, обездвиженный стройными бедрами и сильными руками, Джон захотел полностью оказаться во власти Шерлока. Он редко отказывался от контроля, но теперь ему — раненому, уставшему, успокоившемуся и очень возбужденному — хотелось отдаться.

— Возьми меня, — прошептал он, и завитки, спадающие на лоб Шерлока, защекотали его губы, — долго и медленно.

Шерлок стиснул простыни и задрожал.

— Ты, — прошептал он, целуя его шею, — полон сюрпризов.

Джон откинулся на подушки, наполовину прижатый к постели Шерлоком, отметив краем сознания, что тени на потолке удлинились. Шерлок потянулся к столику и начал что-то искать.

— Нам понадобится это, — Шерлок показал маленький стеклянный флакончик, в содержимом которого Джон узнал масло. Шерлок иногда втирал его в кожу, чтобы не болели швы.

Шерлок сел на колени и налил немного золотистой жидкости на пальцы. Скользнул ими меж ягодиц Джона и начал медленно потирать вход. Джон выдохнул и расслабился. Шерлок медленно наклонился, одновременно проникая пальцем внутрь и целуя в губы.

Джон согнул левую руку в локте и положил ладонь на грудь, пытаясь ограничить движения. Правой же рукой жадно хватал Шерлока за шею, спину, ягодицы, а тем временем в него проталкивались уже два пальца.

— Господи, — бормотал Джон, возбужденный донельзя. Вздохнул, когда Шерлок убрал руку, сел на пятки, и налив еще масла, начал увлажнять собственный член.

Джон не сводил с него взгляда, сходя с ума от прохладной жесткости этого тела, его странной красоты и странных событий, ставших причиной его существования. Силы, которые свели их вместе, были мистическими, рожденными мощным ударом молнии. Может быть, подумал Джон отстраненно, этому просто суждено было случиться.

Его размышления были прерваны, когда Шерлок приподнялся на коленях, погладил ноги Джона и начал устраиваться между ними. Толкнулся вперед терпеливо, но настойчиво. Когда он начал погружаться, оба задохнулись от захлестнувших ощущений.

Джон не сводил глаз с Шерлока, а тот медленно покачивал бедрами, неторопливо входя и отступая в волнообразном ритме.

— Ты такой тесный и жаркий, — выдохнул Шерлок, запрокидывая в экстазе голову, выставляя напоказ шрамы. — Словно печь! Потрясающе!

Джон чуть приподнял бедра, желая принять больше.

— Глубже, — произнес он невнятно и, обхватив правой рукой собственный член, начал его поглаживать. Шерлок толкнулся сильнее, сохраняя медленный темп. Джон закусил нижнюю губу, пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу обрывки слов.

— Боже… Ммм… Просто… черт… еще… еще… ах, господи…

В комнате становилось темнее, движения убыстрялись, тихие стоны и вздохи наполняли воздух, словно мерцающая пыль. Шерлок стискивал бедра Джона и двигался, прикрыв глаза, а мышцы его груди и ног вздувались от напряжения.

— Я скоро, — выдохнул Шерлок. — Господи, Джон! — Он дернулся и застонал, заполненный нахлынувшим облегчением, а теплые струи выплеснулись в горячее нутро Джона.

Джон впал в полный экстаз от вида Шерлока, который несколько раз толкнулся напоследок, выдаивая из себя последние капли. Он быстрее задвигал рукой, подводя себя к краю, Шерлок обхватил ладонями его зад, провел большими пальцами по напряженным мышцам бедер и подразнил мошонку.

Вот и все. Джон кончил с гортанным, сдавленным криком, окропив собственный торс семенем. Несколько капель попали на шею, и Шерлок, накрыв Джона всем телом, начал целовать его, жадно слизывая теплую жидкость.

Тяжело дыша, они принялись целовать друг друга. Сердца бились о ребра — одно быстро и резко, другое потише и помедленнее. Наконец, Шерлок медленно опустился рядом с Джоном, и оба погрузились в сонную ауру.

Шерлок деликатно провел кончиками пальцев по раненному плечу Джона, коснувшись темных узлов на рубце.

— Посмотри на нас, — тихо произнес он. — Сшитые из кусочков.

Джон взял руку Шерлока в свою, прижал к губам, потом развернул ладонью вверх и поцеловал швы на запястье.

— Это лишь означает, что у нас есть прошлое, — он переплел их пальцы. Шерлок мягко улыбнулся и прижался ближе.

— Ты всегда такой романтичный!

Джон счастливо посмотрел на него.

_Всегда._


End file.
